The present invention relates generally to levels and more particularly relates to a level that can be illuminated for use in a dark or shady area.
Spirit levels having lights for illuminating the fluid-containing vials are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,166,855 issued Jan. 26, 1965 to Erritt. As described in Erritt, the light bulbs of the level are operated by a mercury switch disposed within the body of the level. A problem with such levels is that their manufacture and assembly is costly due to the manual work required in assembling the level, including soldering that is associated with the lighting circuitry.